


Time to Pay Up

by amtrak12



Series: Tumblr Inspired Ghostbusters Works [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Humor, I tagged everyone anyway, Kevin's in this too but I'm refusing to tag him as a character on principle, Yes that one - Freeform, even though it revolves around them?? idk, the betting trope, yatesbert is actually more incidental in this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: A bet is a bet is a bet, even if the other party doesn't understand all the surrounding circumstances of it.
or
Holtzmann scams money off of Kevin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspired Series is a collection of one-shots inspired by comments made around Tumblr because I found these comments far too creative to pass up. :)
> 
> This prompt was... well, we'll just summarize it as The Betting Trope. And if you do not know what the betting trope is in this fandom, then I would like to switch brains with you. Please.
> 
> If you do know it, hopefully you'll like my spin on it :)

Patty pulled herself out of a research binge for some much needed air and stretching of her legs. She came down to the main floor to see what was going on with the rest of the crew. She spotted Erin and Abby huddled around Abby's desk, likely working on some new theories. Holtzmann was hanging around Kevin's desk, either twisting the poor boy's head around with a story or trying to con him into some new 'task' that she claimed had been added to his job description. Last week, she'd convinced him that every phone call had to be answered with yodeling.

Patty figured it was best she went and curtailed whatever Holtzy's latest plan was before they all got hit with splitting headaches again.

"Remember," Holtz was saying as Patty walked up. "If they're not together before the end of the day, you win. But if they do get together, then I win. Got it?"

"Got it." Kevin nodded. "But how will we know if they're together?"

"You have to ask them," Holtz said. "And then you have to see them kiss."

"Right. Because kissing is a requirement for romance," Kevin said.

"Exactly."

Patty tilted her head in confusion and came to a stop next to Holtzmann. She watched Holtzmann direct Kevin into shaking her hand and then going over to Abby's desk.

"You wanna explain what that was about?" Patty asked her once Kevin walked off.

"Oh," Holtz spun towards her. "I made a bet with him. Twenty bucks on whether Abby and Erin will get together before the end of the day."

"Holtzy! You can't go betting on people's lives like that. That's just wrong." The exact topic of the bet sunk in, and Patty frowned for a different reason. "Wait, aren't they already together?"

Holtzmann shot her a cheshire grin.

"Hey boss," Kevin yelled over. "They say they're already together."

"Not good enough, Kevin. They have to prove it," Holtzmann called back. "Tell them they have to kiss to prove it."

Kevin turned back to repeat this to Abby and Erin even though they obviously had heard it too. Abby muttered something in irritation and kissed Erin on the cheek.

"Well, that was weird," Erin said, looking like she was blushing from here.

Kevin snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Damn, I lost." He ignored Erin's questions on why he'd wanted to know, and trudged back to where Holtz and Patty stood by his desk.

"They got together right in front of me," he said with a slight pout.

"That sucks, Kev," Holtz said with complete seriousness. She held out her hand. "Time to pay up."

Kevin pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty dollar bill over to Holtzmann. Holtzmann grinned and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Better luck next time, buddy." She then turned and marched towards the front door. Patty quickly followed after her.

"I can't believe you just did that. Baby, you know he's too stupid to fool with like that."

Holtzmann paused halfway through sliding her coat on and held up the twenty to snap it a couple times between her hands.

"Patty, do you want to grab dinner with me? My treat this time."

Patty bit her lip in serious contemplation. "I know I should be more mad about how you got that, but damn I'm tired of paying for your food."

Holtz grinned like she'd just won the argument (which she had, Patty couldn't pretend she hadn't), and finished sliding on her coat. She waited patiently (patiently for Holtzmann anyway) while Patty grabbed her own coat and then led the way outside.

"Oh, but you still have to pay for drinks, and deserts. I only have twenty bucks."

"Just-- get going."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
